The Dawn of Rev's Dead Past
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: What happened when you mix a evil group, Lilo,Terra, Littlefoot and the Loonatics at the same time? well you get my second horror story. so I hope that you guys like this story as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: The Wild Chase (Lilo's point of view)

Me: Okay you guys here is the plot it begins like this: Lilo is happy about her first date with Rev and Terra, Littlefoot and Lexi are helping her to get ready and Lilo sings as she gets ready herself. as the others, they help Rev with his tuxedo. once the couple was ready to go on their date, Lilo wearing a light blue dress and Rev in a black tuxedo and the others said good bye and have fun. but when they came back, Lilo was crying her eyes out and Rev tried to talk to her with no success. But when things are great between them, a evil group called The Brotherhood of Evil wants Rev to join them when he was in high school and he refused by running away from home and started to live with Tech. now they are back to force him to join them before the others ended up dead and Rev makes the biggest decision of his life: The Brotherhood of Evil or Lilo and the Loonatics. It is up to Lilo, Terra and Littlefoot to save him from the darkness. the next part: But when the chips are down, Rev choose The Brotherhood of Evil and goes goth on his former teammates and must obey orders so can the team will see Rev again before it's too late for all of them? so now with the show.

Well the next day, things was normal for us but by night someone was watch us and it was raining outside with lighting and thunder ended up in a another rain storm meanwhile outside, two brothers talking about It's coming? It's the end. There is no hope and Someone help us please! Someone help and save us from The Haunting! Rev Runner sat bolt upright from bed and wiping sweat from his forehead. but by the tried day, we was under attack and the next thing that we know that we are on the train going west and to where? something happened and we were knocked out like that and I heard voices around Rev and he was wailing like a ghost and he was saying Stop it, Get out of my head and Leave me alone. Hey I may be 14 years old but My friends and I weren't born yesterday or the day before that well we know what is happened now and we have to help him. then the leader stood in front of our bubble shape cells and was talking to his friends friends? Ha! more than a evil group to take over the world. Note: this is the begging of the team. I looked around the room and I was in one cell, Terra and Littlefoot was in a cell left of me, next of them in another cell was Ace and Lexi, next to them was Duck, Slam and Tech but Rev was with them in the middle scraming his head off as the group said the_____** prophecy**_ over and over I mean come on it don't make scene for once. Me: so read and review and wait for a update maybe tomorrow for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: The Solar Warriors again  
Me: Hi guys this is the next chapter of my story and the next part: Lilo,Terra, Littlefoot and the Loonatics along with Tech' s girlfriend Cassie go on vacation to Acme Acres Ranch and weird things have happened it turns out to be the first headquarters of The Brotherhood of Evil as well can Cassie, Littlefoot and the girls stop their evil plans to take over the world and save Rev and the Loonatics as well again, so now with the show.  
It stares into the dark night but for Littlefoot along Lilo and Terra are inside of their guest house reading mystery books as always, for them outside is clear as rain. then just like sarcasm, they heard something so Lilo went outside with her broom at hand and she saw something that scares her dry so she calls her friends and they were next to her of course the scene is gross looking: there was blood everywhere on the ground, on the trees and the inside of horse corrals far away from the horses and the trial of blood was dry and lead to the fourth guest house which is the one that Rev is staying all by himself and they followed the trial to the front door and knocked on the door before entering but there is no answer so they enter and looked around the room. Littlefoot: " Hello Rev are you here?" Terra: " Well guys, I don't see him anywhere but look a note on the bed read it Lilo and tell us what does it say?" so Lilo read the note and tell them what has happened in the note. by the next day, the team was eating breakfast when Rev came in dripping wet and a blank look on his face but they were shocked on how he looks front of them so Lilo: " Oh my god Rev what happened to you?" Rev didn't answer and said about swimming at midnight. Ace and Lexi: " But Rev, you should know that swimming at midnight is against the rules of our team." Rev(frowning): " Oh for the love of god shut the hell up guys." then the others were once again shocked what Rev just said I mean nobody got the guts to said that to the leader and get away with it also it is not like him to yell at Ace and Lexi. Tech, Duck and Slam looked at Rev and backed up slowly. Terra: " Are you sure that you are okay Rev? well you scare us last night." Rev: " I am fine guys, just leave me alone." then he walked away from them and they are still looking at him in shock.  
Littlefoot: " Guys, I can't help but think that something is wrong with Rev this time." Lilo: " Well Littlefoot you took the words out of my mouth because I am thinking the same thing." Terra: " Now what well if you guys have a plan, speak up or forever hold your peace." but the others just looked at them and saying anything. Lilo: " Come on guys it is time for plan B again." then Littlefoot, Terra, Lilo, Lexi and Cassie went to the fourth guest house where Rev was staying so they went inside.  
Inside was a one bed in the middle, a big closet with his clothes, a bathroom, a lab that is bigger no make that 10 times bigger than Tech' s own back at HQ. Littlefoot: " Okay Guys let's split up and look around maybe Rev is hiding something and don't want us to find out." Lexi: " Huh, Jason does a photo album count?" Lilo: " A photo album and it looks like mine but bigger of course." so they sat down and open it to look at the photos together well they are mostly family pictures with team pictures and newspaper articles. but when Lexi turn the next page, a picture of a dead body covered and the article said The Roadrunner was a killer but runs away from his victims. Lilo(looks shocked): " No way that is not Rev at all." Lexi and Cassie agree with Lilo on that along with Littlefoot and Terra. then the door open and they hide in the lab before Rev could find them with his photo album. so they run out the back door, dropping the album and shutting the door behind them.  
Rev just looked at them with a big frown, put the album on his bed, went to his closet and pulling clothes in row then he smiled very big because he got the perfect idea on how to scare them with his clothes. so the next day, Cassie, Lexi, Ace, Lilo, Terra and Littlefoot are ready for their second trail ride along with Duck, Tech and Slam when Rev dressed as a dead groom. Rev: " Hey guys what up?" Lilo: " Wow! Rev your clothes is different." Rev: " I know it is cool right? in your face guys." Ace and Duck mouths dropped open while Tech and Slam just fainted. Cassie: " Well it really something and it matches your eyes I think right Lexi?" Lexi: " Oh hey that is a nice fashion something it works for you Rev." Rev smiled at the girls and Littlefoot while they got on their horses and rode off but for the others: he frowned and his eyes changed from dark green to blood shot red as he got on his horse, looking at them and went after the girls. well the others hung back and stayed behind to wait for them after all. when they came back, they played charades and Rev, Cassie and Lexi was the first to act out while Ace, Duck, Tech, Slam, Lilo, Terra and Littlefoot did the guessing of course. but they went ghost hunting after a blackout happened and by diving into two groups so Ace, Duck , Tech and Slam went one way while Littlefoot and the girls along with Cassie and Rev went the another way to hunt down ghosts or so they think. Lilo: " Well I got something over there. " the others came over to her side and Littlefoot: " Another trail of blood on the inside. " Terra: " And it is still dry as well hey Rev can you make something out of it? hey Rev! I am talking to you." Lexi: " Well Terra I don't think that he heard you in fact I don't see him anything,hey Cassie where is Rev?" Cassie: " I don't know guys he was behind me a couple of minutes ago." Lilo: " Oh great just great we lost Rev and we don't know where he is?" Terra: " Let go and look for him instead of fighting." so they looked for Rev in well everywhere but no luck. they were going to give up but they heard scaring sounds and ran as fast as they can, so read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Wave Riders ( Lilo' s point of view)  
Me: This is the next part back in HQ: The team along Lilo, Terra, Littlefoot and Cassie thinks that Rev is dead so seven months has passed well It is April, 19 2777 and the team has moved on but Lilo, Terra, Littlefoot and Cassie and Tech still believe that Rev is alive somewhere also Blade and The Brotherhood of Evil has forced him to join them and he agreed by turning goth on his former teammates and goes on a crime spree . can the others save the day and Rev at the same time? now on with the show.  
It was a real rain storm when we got back, everything was normal well for us, Ace is doing some paperwork with Lexi, Duck and Slam is fighting over the TV remote. weird huh? Cassie and Tech was in his lab as always and as for me and Terra and Littlefoot, we are playing ping- pong with each other and no one said anything about Rev's death. then something blew up from the meeting room well it was a time bomb so we run fast as we can with Ace leading the way and when we got here, we are shocked at our little intruder or our former teammate who we thought was dead, it was Rev or a new Version of him but he looked different in a lot of ways, his eyes are blood - shot red, he wasn't wearing his Loonatics costume but was dressed in a long black coat and a Joker shirt from the Batman movies, ripped old blue jeans and he was barefooted as well and he is smiling at us holding a machine gun so we slowly walk to him and he backed up, telling us to back up. then the flashback happen: Rev was annoying Tech by doing anything he does and saying the same things that he say and we were annoyed as well. flashback ends and we have a plan. well our plan worked and Blade and his evil group are in jail but this we don't know that Rev is still alive somewhere and still possessed by the Brotherhood of Evil.  
|The next day, things are back to normal for now and Ace brought Littlefoot a wide trampoline as a early birthday present and we are now jumping on it like happy people. well at this time I can't stop thinking about Rev I mean I love the guy: he' s handsome, funny, happy speed demon and can be gross like his feet and he wants the others but Lexi, Littlefoot, Terra or me to smell them every day. after that, Rev would take a shower and sing off- key to annoy them and we loved it. for the next week, we take turns walking around but for Littlefoot doing yoga and Me and Terra are watching TV as always yeah we like Tom and Jerry well it is a funny show.  
Me: Come on girls hurry up. Lilo: Kate wait up and are we there yet? Me: No No No well I mean yes we are there. Terra: Great Kate where are we? Me: We are backstage of the Loonatics Unleashed TV Show and I have a plan. Lilo: Kate you are not I repeat not going to kidnap Rev and worship him forever are you? Me: Why did you do that Lilo? Because Now I have plan B with me come on girls watch and learn. Terra: This is gonna be good. then they heard yelling and Rev running away fast and saying Help! keep her away from me, she is crazy. Lilo: Kate what did you do to him this time? Me: I said I was sorry come back Rev please. Terra: Sorry Rev we will take Kate and leave right away. Me: I will be back, Rev my love well call me. The Girls: Kate please pull yourself and bye for now. Me: So read and review as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: The Love Game ( Littlefoot's point of view)  
Me: This is the next chapter and in this part, Littlefoot and the girls goes shopping again but in the mall, Rev is on a another crime spree and meets them. can they save the day and Rev at the same time before it is too late? but when Rev came back from the dead, he is normal but with a big gash or a cut on his face. now with the show.  
We are in the mall well holding shopping bags is heavy on my back. what? it hurts as well and I think I saw Rev in front of the game store and I was speechless at him this time: he was wearing his Loonatics costume and his eyes are back to normal to dark green and he was smiling very big as he came though the mall and to us, waving his hands around and saying our names too. Rev: " Jason, Cassie, Lilo and Terra wait up guys. " the others did not say anything and was walking back to the HQ as fast as they can. Rev is still following them and they are scared out of their guts and they arrived at it. Inside the HQ, we are happy to get away from him but guess who? it was him again. Rev: " Hi guys I am back. " Lilo: " Oh my god Rev why are you here? " Rev( smiling): " Well guys I live here and I am part of the team, do you remember?" Terra: " Rev, what happen to you and what is that a scar or something like that?" Rev: " What scar? I don 't know what are you guys talking about. " Lilo: " Well Rev the fact that there is a big scar on your face and we see it too. " then Lexi and Cassie looked scared at once. Terra: " Rev you need help and we are doing it. " Rev runs away from them and locked himself in his bedroom after a checkup from Tech and Ace.  
By the next day, well if you heard yelling well it was Rev freaking out about something or else. Rev: " No No No where is it? this is not my day why today out of all days? "  
Note: their AIM names are in order: Brainpower bunny ( Lexi) , SpeedDemon22 ( Rev), CassidyCoyote( Cassie), Animal Lover( Littlefoot), Witch Girl ( Lilo) and last Rock Star ( Terra). Lilo: " Need some help Rev well we will help you." so that is what we did of course we look everything in his bedroom but no luck. Lexi found it under the living room couch and gave it to him well he is happy at all. Rev likes writing in his journal every day and he never tell us about what is inside and what he write in it so we can dreamed about it but the truth hurts a lot well for us, yes and for the others, not really.  
Well two weeks have passed and we now think that Rev is crazy that he keep hearing voices in his head and yelling at nothing, nothing at all. Ace,Lexi,Duck,Slam along Tech and Cassie are in the training room while Me, Lilo and Terra are watching TV again but Rev was no where in the room. By the time he came back, he is holding shopping bags from the game store and is smiling very big and again he was dripping wet. Lexi: " Where did the video games came from? and don't tell us that you bought them." Rev: " Well I stole oops I mean bought them guys." Lilo: " You did what? " Terra: " That is why you lied first about the scar and now you are wet." Rev: " I still don't know what you guys are talking about and now I am really mad." so we now see first a red glow around Rev and he can't stop screaming at us then his eyes turning back to blood - shot red and his clothes are all black goth style. we backed up slowly from him and he walked toward us,his feet crushing the hard wood floor as his footsteps grew and now we are thinking what now?  
Here is my AIM Situation: Mr. Bump has logged on , : Hum... Witch Girl has logged on, Witch Girl: Wow what a long day. Wrong chat room, ? : Well, No I have a message for you. Witch Girl: Oh, really? SpeedDemon22 has logged on, SpeedDemon22: Hi hi hi what up? Witch Girl: has a message for me. SpeedDemon22: ? : Hello again. WaterFowlw00t has logged on, WaterFowlw00t: Ow Lexi hits hard just like Terra and Jason. Witch Girl: What? SpeedDemon22: ... WaterFowlw00t: You! it is the stupid messenger again. Witch Girl: Anyway he have a message for me. SpeedDemon22: He does? WaterFowlw00t: He does? : I do. Witch Girl: So, what is the message? : Your room has been tampered with. Witch Girl: What? SpeedDemon22: ? WaterFowlw00t: See? he is lying! : It is the truth. Everyone knows that you and Terra have been working on new friendship watches. Someone went to your room and broke your photo album in half. WaterFowlw00t: The what? Witch Girl: My photo album? I have it for years after my parents death. : I tend to study a lot like you girls. Witch Girl: Anyway, who broke my photo album? : Who knows your password besides yourself? Witch Girl: ... : Well, who always discovers what your password is? Witch Girl: Rev!!! SpeedDemon22: I did not to your room, Lilo! I swear! WaterFowlw00t: Busted! Witch Girl: I will figure out who broke my photo album. Witch Girl is away: Searching my room. WaterFowlw00t: You do sneak into Tech's lab and do things you shouldn't. SpeedDemon22: I do not and shut it, Duck. Witch Girl is back. Witch Girl: Rev ! ! ! SpeedDemon22: What? Witch Girl: Your scent is on the floor and the front of my photo album! WaterFowlw00t: Ha! Witch Girl: Your scent is on it, too, Duck! WaterFowlw00t: Oh carp! SpeedDemon22: Oh carp! WaterFowlw00t has logged out, SpeedDemon22 has logged out. Witch Girl: Thanks for the message, ! Mr. Bump: No problem. Witch Girl has logged out. : I wonder who will be next? so read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: Don't Even Call Me Doll or Who's the Weakest Now?  
Me: This is the next chapter is filled with humor and action now I will call my friends hey guys come out. Lilo: Kate stop that right now. Me: Sorry about that guys and now on with the show.  
It begins like this, Littlefoot, Lilo and Terra are in the medical room with Cassie while Ace, Lexi, Duck, Tech and Slam are hiding in the living room from Rev who is making a big mess everyone inside the HQ. well they are scared and they have a plan but will it work? the living room now looked like a tornado hit it and Rev throw stuff over the place and the others have it after the plan worked and they fell asleep on the floor just like that. By the next day, they waked up and started to clean up the mess along with Cassie, Lilo,Terra and Littlefoot who also just waked up as well. so they looked around and can't find Rev anywhere again. but this time, Rev was gone and lost and they found a another note written by him. when Terra and Littlefoot read the note, the others are speechless and Lilo ran upstairs, crying her eyes out. Terra: " Guys, we are in trouble now and without Rev well he has ran away again." Littlefoot: " Oh great guys, Lilo is crying her eyes out like a waterfall and we are down by seven not eight." Cassie: " Well I have good news and bad news so which one would you guys heard first? " Terra: " We want the good news then the bad news, Cassie."  
But before she can say anything, the lights went out and a ear- shot scream from upstairs and Terra and Littlefoot ran as fast as they can and when they got there, they saw Lilo stood next to body well It was Rev and he was asleep so they pick him up and took him to his room and stay in the living room to wait for something to happen. Cassie: " Good news guys the fact he is gotta be okay but he need to be in his room for next few days so that means that he is on strict bed rest until farther notice." the others just sighed in relief and eat lunch together. so after eight hours of waiting, they fell asleep again on the floor of the living room. don't ask about that.  
But when they wake up, Rev was in the training room, practicing something other than fencing, they walk in and were speechless at what they saw, Rev was dancing around and his feet not touching the floor, doing moves like a real gymnast and the music is blasting loud. Lilo: " What are you doing here Rev? you should be resting not dancing." Terra and Littlefoot: " Shut that music off Rev now!" Rev then looked at shock and turn off his boom box. Rev: " Good morning guys, I have uh practicing my flying and I felt better already." Ace: " Well that is not flying, that is dancing to us Rev and are you hiding something from us?" Rev: " No I am not, well what makes you guys think that?" Lexi: Okay we are just asking you that is all." then a voice came out. ???: " Stupid Loonatics you have no idea on who you are messing with. Lilo: " Who are you calling stupid? look who is talking.  
???: " Rev is under my commend." Terra: " Now what do we do guys?" Littlefoot: " Well I have a idea that is to run for your lives." so the others run out of the training room and went to their bedrooms, shutting the door behind them. Lilo: " Oh wow I haven't been this scared since the time we were turned to animals, no effect Littlefoot but you are a better dog than me any day." Littlefoot: " Thanks Lilo, that means a lot to me, well being a dog of course." Lexi: " Mail call uh if it was only easy well letters for me, Ace, Duck and Tech but I will give them these much later and a letter for Slam, a package for Rev and for you guys well you each got a package as well." so they took the packages and opened them. Lilo: " Awww, how cute our own action figures. " Littlefoot: " This is so cool, mine is looks just like me." Terra: " Mine too, this is cool." Lilo: " Me three, I agree with you guys on this." Terra: " Look guys, a gem necklace for Rev and he is wearing it right now." Lilo: " Oh my god now what?" Rev: ( smiling) " Hey guys look at my new necklace, you like it?" the others didn't answer and run away again upstairs. So by this time, Lilo, Terra and Littlefoot are reading mystery books as always. Littlefoot: " Oh wow I just remember something." Lilo: " Now what? come on guys it is time to watch TV before we go to bed today." Terra: " Quick guys, to the living room and fast." so they ran downstairs as fast as they can but they are too late for Rev breaking the TV with a big hammer and was very mad. Lilo: " Wow Rev stop that and put the hammer down now. " Rev didn't hear them and keep hiting things over with his hammer. Me: So read and review please this time. Lilo: Well she need the reviews you know. Terra; You heard the author, do it or we will beat you up so again do it and it is not hard guys.  
Note: This is about my version of Aladdin with Tails as the star well the genies are Me, Simon and Rev Runner but the scene is called Friends Like Us! and this part is happened after Tails rubbed the lamp, We came out and included our names well like this: It shots out echo green and blue and pink fireworks and the shock of it cause Sonic, T.K, Kari with their Digimon, Danny, Juniper and Jake to hide behind a boulder, leaving Tails holding on to the out of the lamp. Three figures burst out of the smoke and stretched out.  
The first figure was a tall, thin superhero girl with long black hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes, wearing a green sweater and Grey shirt and matching pants and blue sneakers with a black wisp with white linings. The second figure was a ghost like chipmunk with a blue sweater and glasses with a green and pink wisp. The third and final figure was a black and red roadrunner with dark green eyes and wearing a black coat, a red shirt with spiders on the side and blue jeans with a blue wisp. " Ahhhhhhhhh! Ow!" the three shouted, "Ten thousand years can give a pain in the neck." said the first figure with black hair spoke to Tails and his friends. " So what is your name, Kid?" said the second figure. " Uh, Uh my name is Miles Power but my nickname is Tails." Tails said. then we said something else: "Wait for a minute hold up!, I am your master? he asked in disbelief. " That is right, what you wish of us? The most amazing! , the funny and duplicated." NycAngelKate6492!" said the first figure, now known as Kate shouted into a mike. "Simon Seville!" said the second figure, now known as Simon shouted into his mike. "And Rev Runner!" said the third figure, now known as Rev shouted into his mike. " The three genies of the Lamp" They all said concluded in unison into their mikes. "Right there live from the lamp, right here for your wish enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you!" said Simon as Ed Sullivan. " Master" said the three at the same time. "But in song to you and your friends." said Kate. (A/N): Cue the Song," A Friend Like Me") It don't matter I have the play now I will write it soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: We Built This City  
Me; This is the next chapter that has some humor and action in it but first well this happens: Me: Hi everyone well I am Kate the author with my friends here come out guys now. Lilo: Okay we are here and I am Lilo with my best friend Terra. Terra: Oh hi here everyone. Me: So now with the show as always.  
It begins like this well it was a normal day for the team or not. Littlefoot, Terra and Lilo are watching Rev and Duck along with Slam playing ping - pong against each other and cheering Rev on as they begin the 100 round and Rev is winning. so a few weeks have passed and things have changed big time. First of all, Rev would sleep during the day and at night, he would go out and cause trouble. while Littlefoot, Lilo and Terra are watching TV, Rev would eat everything even the bugs out of Littlefoot's garden. Third of all, he would dance to his boom box and turn the volume up loud and the others have earmuffs on. then the next day, there was raining very hard and they have a day off. so Littlefoot,Lilo and Terra are reading their mystery books again while the others are taking their naps even Rev and it was so quiet for now." Oh my god, no! wake up guys now" said Rev as he ran to the living room and turning on the TV. Littlefoot and the girls came down, rubbing their eyes and can't stop yawning too. " Rev, what now? we were take a nap because we are very tried from our birthday party yesterday." said Lilo and Terra at the same time.  
Note: Team Chaotix is next my favorite team well next to Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. Lilo: " Kate, Knuckles is not on your list." Terra: " Stop that Lilo and the author speak." Me: " Wait for the next chapter that is action- packed well the big chase scene. All: So read and review.  
Another Note: This scene is from my another story and yes it called The Little Mermaid Double Trouble stared Me, Tails and his friends, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor and the rest of the gang with my friend Erinbubble92 so read to the scene:The Beginning now.  
On the deck of the ship sailing on the sea, a young black and white panda with blue eyes and wearing brown shorts was watching the sky well his name is Po and standing next to him was his best friend was a girl with strawberry blond hair pulled down to a ponytail and Blue- Grey eyes and she was wearing blue bubble shirt and matching Grey jeans with blue sneakers and her name is Erin and holding their dog with white fur and black spots and a golden collar saying Bolt. This was Bolt. Meanwhile under the sea, there was a gold, shiny sea castle and Inside was a concert. Everyone swan to their seats, and a fanfare plays. A small male mer chipmunk has blue eyes, glasses and has a blue mertail named Simon swam up.  
He cleared his throat. " Her royal highness, Queen Miranda!" Simon announced. then fast forward to after Timon and Pumbaa came in, the song start well like this: Mermaids: We are the eight kids of Miranda Great mother who loves us and named us well, We are Sonic Sonic: La La La La La La Mermaids: And Knuckles Knuckles: La La La La La La Mermaids: And Amy Amy: La La La La La La Mermaids: And Shadow Shadow:La La La La La La Mermaids: And Cream Cream: La La La La La La Mermaids : And then here is the oldest in their musical debut Our seventh and eighth fellow sister and brother, we are presenting them to you To sing a song that Timon and Pumbaa wrote, their voices are like a coral They are none other than Kate and Tail... Everyone gasped when the last clam shell opened to reveal no one. Everyone gasped in horror. Especially Timon and Pumbaa .  
They then looked at Miranda, who looked really angry." Kaaaaate and Taiiiils!" but when the two mermaids named Kate and Tails were exposing the ship, four friends named Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor went with them to help them stay out of trouble. well Alvin and Theodore are Kate' s friends and are brothers while Brittany and Eleanor are Tails 's friends and are sisters. They came next to them, panting for air. " Sorry guys, look at that and it' s big. " said Kate to her friends. " Wow, it 's nice and can we go now? " asked Theodore, looked scared more than ever.  
Then Kate said " This is cool guys, i wonder if the Loonatics can tell us about this stuff that we found. " so they went to see the four members of the Loonatics: Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner as well. Later on a little island, three friends are humming a tune together as a black and red roadrunner looked though his binoculars. " Lexi, Duck, Tech and Rev. " then they saw Kate, Tails and their friends right front of them. " Hey Mermaids and friends off the port bow!" Rev said, " Kate, Tails, how are you guys doing? " He then lowed his binoculars: " Well, that was a really quick fight" Rev said. " No duh, Rev! They were here the whole time." Duck said. ' Hey we found some things in the temple and we think that you guys tell us about. " Tails said as he and Kate dumped stuff from their backpacks. " Human things, huh? let us see said Lexi. then she grabbed a fork and said " Well this is unusual. " " What? What is it guys? " Kate asked. " It is a dinglehopper." Lexi explained. " Really ? a dinglehopper ? what does it do? " asked Tails as he clapped his hands together. ' Humans use these things to straighten their hair out." Tech continued as he demonstrated by putting the fork in her hair, and spun it around, " See? Just get it little a twirl here a yank there, and bang!" After yanking it out, Lexi's hair was fuzzy. " Wow guys, what is this next thing? " asked Kate as she pointed to a snogging pipe. " Well this is a sonic music player " said Duck and then he bowled into but out came seaweed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7: Drag Me To Hell ( Lilo's point of view)  
Me: This is the big chase scene where Cassie and her best friends which are Tails,Cream and Cheese along with Littlefoot, Lilo and Terra get themselves into a car race after they took a dare from Rev and the Loonatics try to help them to win the race and the money at the same time. so now with the show.  
It begins like this: We are in different cars and first Me, Littlefoot and Terra are in one car and we are now 15 years old and Cassie and her best friends are in another car well the race has began and we are on the same road.  
First let me tell you guys what really happened well after watching Toy Story for the 99 time, Rev came out of his bedroom and was smiling very big. Standing next to Lexi along Ace, Duck, Slam, Tech and Cassie looked shocked like us and we all did not say anything, just looking at him as he is thinking of something. well we agreed to enter a car race but Me, Littlefoot and Terra can't drive a car without a grownup in it. Next day, the race has began and now we are on different sides of the road, well we have maps but got lost this time. so we stop to get some rest before going to the next part of the car race and we are very happy for stopping. Then our car blew up but lucky we are not alone, Cassie, Tails and Cream grabbed our hands and ran us to safely and we are thinking How are we win the car race without a car to drive in ? but Cassie tell us to get in her car and so we did that and we are on to next part of the race and after 3 hours of driving, we won the race and money but the big chase have began. now we are running down the street, using our powers together like a team: Littlefoot using his dog like moves, Me and Terra using our super powers, Cassie using her shape shifting powers, Tails and Cream flying over us. and for once we have won the battle but the war is not over. Me: So read and review people. Lilo: Well Kate this dream is true. Terra: Yeah you and Tails make a cute couple. Me; Thanks girls for your support, so again read and review.  
Note: This scene is from my another story called The Pebble and the Trio starting Me, Amy, Cream, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Ace, Rev, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Evil Sonic, Evil Tails,Evil Shadow and many others, thanks to my friend Carly for the idea. Another Note: Couples in order: Sonic/Amy, Me/Tails, Shadow/ Cream. so in this story, Evil Shadow is love with Cream, Evil Tails is love with Amy and Evil Sonic is love with me well Ew! I know how you fell about him, Erin so we can agree on that.  
Lilo: Hi guys and welcome to NYC Angel Kate6492's fan fiction story and I am Lilo. Terra: And I am Terra, her best friend well we are telling this story called The Pebble and the Trio, hit it Lilo. Lilo: Thanks Terra, here is the first page and It begins like this: Once a time, in a kingdom far away where there is a charming tradition in the mating season which is once in a year, all the male animals gather on the exotic beaches and there each selects a pebble and gave a girl of their choice. If she accepts it, they mate for life. On the page revealing music notes and people to sing. Featuring the voices of Amy Palant as Miles" Tails" Prower and Sonic the Hedgehog, Evil Sonic, Evil Tails. Jason Griffon as Shadow the Hedgehog, Evil Shadow.  
Emma Watson as Kate J. Belle, Tara Strong as Amy Rose and Hilary Duff as Cream the Rabbit, Daniel RadCiffle as Ace Bunny, Rupert Grint as Rev Runner, Alvin, Simon and Theodore and Jack Black as Vector, Jackie Chan as Espio and Ben Stiller as Charmy. Dan Green as Knuckles and Bender.  
Coming out of the water, there are two hedgehogs and a fox. Sonic came first followed by Tails and Shadow. " Hey, how about you guys? " asked a panda named Po, Got a pebble for your girls?" " Well not really." said Sonic as Tails and Shadow shrugged.  
Meanwhile, looking into a mirror are three girls. the first is a tall, thin superhero girl with long black hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes and standing next to her are her best friends. a pink hedgehog and a rabbit with a blue chao. They are Kate, Amy and Cream and they know about true love as they jumped into the water and swan around and sang too.  
Open to the next page where Sonic,Tails and Shadow are drawing three hearts out of stones. Lilo: Of all the Animals and Toons of the entire world; the most romantic were Sonic, Tails and Shadow. They each have a secret love in their lives; Kate, Amy and Cream, the three most beautiful girls in the kingdom. But after asking Vector and his best friends for help and Sonic and Shadow slapped each other silly and Tails ran after them, sliding they kept sliding, they bumped into the girls. " Sorry there." said Sonic, not noticing them at first. " Yeah, we didn't see- " they paused upon seeing the girls in front of them. " Cream/ Amy!! " they said at the same time. Sonic then blushed a fiery blush as Shadow turned away with his hands on his face and a squirting noise sounded. Sonic smiling at him slightly, You were saying something back there? " " Oh shut up!" said Shadow as he too are blushing. " See, I told you guys- Kate! " Tails began as he saw the superhero girl, who smiling back with a giggle. " So it wasn't a avalanche." She said. " We are sorry, girls." Tails apologized, their fighting gets a bit .... out of hand sometimes." " Oh don't be silly, guys said Cream as she,her friends and even the boys laughed.  
Terra: But someone else had their eyes on the fair Kate, Amy and Cream; Evil Shadow, Sonic and Tails, three Anti - Toons who always get their way, oh no and they watched from a another iceberg with their dogs holding a mirror and their names are Scar, Ed and Eddy who are more scared of their masters than everyone else. Lilo: Oh no is right as our heroes have some problems if they want to win the girls, they better find some pebbles and fast and the anti - toons are hated by everyone in the kingdom.  
Terra: So for the two weeks that is what our heroes have done but on one day, they found the perfect pebbles and run all the way to Kate's cousins' s house well in this house on a hill, there lived Kate, her dogs and her older cousins Ace Bunny and Rev Runner and Amy and Cream who is staying with them when their parents are away. Lilo: Something is wrong, very wrong because our heroes end up outside of the kingdom's gates and looked more shocked than ever. Terra: It turned out they are accused for kidnapping the girls but it was part of the anti- toons evil plan to make Kate, Amy and Cream their wives forever.  
Lilo: Now our heroes had go on a journey to save the girls with the help of Knuckles, Bender and Team Chaotix and give them the pebbles before it is too late. Terra: Meanwhile at the anti - toon's castle, Kate, Amy and Cream are in a steel cage hanging over the ceiling and Kate is crying her eyes as she and Amy hugging each other and Cream is holding Cheese in her hands and she and Amy are trying to make their best friend feel better.  
1 hour later, they tried to move in their chains but can't do anything then the cage went down and Kate scream in fear and again Amy and Cream calming her down. Lilo: Kate then looked around the room then she looked down on herself and gasp: she is now in a long black and red ball gown, with black shoes, red rose earrings and her hair was tied down with a black scariche. then she saw Amy and Cream standing next to her, Amy has on a long pink ball gown with blue jewels on the sleeves and a headpiece with a red gem and Cream has on a light blue dress with matching shoes and a headpiece with a yellow gem. Terra: Kate started to sing a song from her heart and as she sing: she thought of her parents and her older cousins and started to dance with Amy and Cream. Amy and Cream are smiling at her then three hooded figures stood of them, watching the girls singing together well it is the anti- toon boys again, Evil Shadow, Evil Tails and Evil Sonic. the girls stopped singing and turn to them with mad looks well Kate was crying, tears run down her face while Amy and Cream have frowns on their faces. End of scene.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8: The Fins Of War ( Terra's point of view)  
Me: I don't own anything expert for Lilo, Terra and Cassie Coyote and the plot. The Loonatics, Littlefoot, Tails and Cream belong to their right owners and in this part, After the car race well Lilo, Terra, Littlefoot along Cassie and her best friends Tails and Cream has decided to search up the Brother Hood of Evil and why they want Rev more than even? they had won the battle but the war have began for them and the Loonatics as well, so now with the show !  
The things we get ourselves in to, first a car race that we have won and the next thing we know we are saving the world as always. Hi everyone my name is Terra, born in Jump City but raised in San Francisco, California along with my best friends Lilo, a witch girl and Littlefoot, a dog boy with golden glasses together we kick butt as the new teammates of the Loonatics, a team of superheroes. well the next day, Cassie who is Tech's new girlfriend was watching TV with me, Lilo and Littlefoot and once again we watching Tom and Jerry I mean we love that show because it is funny to watch. Rev is sleeping again in his bedroom and it was raining hard outside of our Cassie went upstairs with Littlefoot well to see his garden in his bedroom but when they got there, there are a big surprise waiting for them well that Littlefoot's flowers are knocked down in a row and the petals have bite marks on them. Lilo and I are behind them looked shocked than even. worse of all, Rev is gone again but has left a note in the living room. well the next day, things are normal or not for Littlefoot: his garden is fixed with the help of his dog - like moves and everything. Lilo and I went back to our bedroom to sleep after saying good night to Littlefoot and the team. so after two weeks, Cassie came in with a newspaper in her hands and in front of it, it was a picture of Rev wearing all black and his eyes are blood shot red and he was running fast from the crime scene. Ace and the others are more shocked than us well I don't blame them this time. we have done our part in saving the world and the Loonatics have to finish the war before it gets out of hand for everyone. so we went out to the mall but before we got there, someone punched Cassie in the face, trapped Tails and Cream in a net and knocked me, Lilo and Littlefoot out hard with a book and we saw Rev standing there, his eyes glowed in the dark and smiling very big. the next thing we know that we are in room but trapped in a steel cage. after we got saved by the Loonatics, the final battle has began as we fought the brother hood of evil well Rev went crazy and take a bullet for Lilo before Blade the leader get to her. Lilo was speechless when Rev fell face front, the bullet on his back and blood everyone and the rest of us are shocked as well then Rev turn over to look at us, he was back to normal wearing his Loonatics costume and eyes are back to light green and he saw the tears in our eyes. so back at HQ, we put Rev in his bedroom to get some rest and we went back to the living room to watch TV. Me: Read and review up next the last chapter and no Rev doesn't die in this story.

Note: My Hero form: Tall, Thin superhero girl with a long monkey tail, hands and feet and my weapon of choice: A long red sword also can change into a green chaos emerald , called a rainbow sword. Voice/Singing Actress: Emma Waston. glasses: yes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9: The End, Happy Ending For All  
Me: This is the last chapter and I am Kate the authoress well it is my new nickname of course and my friends are with me, come out guys now! Lilo: I am Lilo and it is my best friend Terra. Terra: Hi everyone please enjoy the end of this story. Me: Thank you girls and now with the show.  
In result Rev will live but is on bed rest for the next two weeks well everyone is happy even Lilo because Rev don't remember anything about the Brother Hood of Evil but knows about them and the team and so for two weeks, the team was sleeping every day but Lilo, Terra and Littlefoot reading mystery books in their bedrooms where is quieter. well they are fixing everything that Rev have broke like the training room's punching bags by getting new ones, the big alarm in the meeting room and stuff like that. Lilo and Terra are in the training room with Littlefoot the next day, watching the team practicing their own moves to become stronger that way. Lilo is cleaning her magic broom as Terra and Littlefoot are dancing with each other with music playing in the air and she laughed and clapped her hands along the others who are stopped what they were doing and clap to the beat as well. the music is playing in the living room so they have a dance party into the night and everyone was having fun: Ace and Lexi are doing the waltz while Slam, Duck and Tech doing the condo line with Cassie, Littlefoot and Terra and Lilo and Rev who is all better doing the tango with each other and they are all laughing together as they have fun. Littlefoot and Terra looked at their best friend and smiling at her and Lilo smiling back to them and grabbed Rev's hands and gave a big kiss in the mouth and the others say at the same time: " Aw!" then Littlefoot and Terra kissed as well along with Ace and Lexi, and Tech and Cassie. well Ace,Duck and Tech went to the kitchen and something hit them in the face and they are now covered in blueberry frosting then they heard laughing so they turn around and see Cassie gives her best friends Tails and Cream a high - five. then Tails flew away and they ran after him while the others just sighed and roll their eyes. Me: The End so everyone is happy even You and Rev right Lilo? Lilo: Right Kate because we are a team. Terra: Don't forget about me. Me: Hey Terra because we are a team, Team Dreamers made of me, Lilo, Terra my OC's, Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit with Cheese the chao and my best friends the chipmunks,so read and review please. Lilo: Hey because we kick bad guy butt. Me: Right Lilo for once you make a scene with your magic powers. Terra: So Kate what is next for you work for? Alvin: First at all there is a Hercules parody, then Beauty and the Beast, then Aladdin, Mulan and so on. Me: Thank you Alvin for telling them that. Lilo and Terra: Wow all those stories to write and the whole summer to do too. Simon: Well Kate is a very smart for a author. Theodore: Well yes, she can do it. Me: Aw, guys you make me happy and all better. The Chipmunks: You are welcome Kate. Lilo: Go us because we girls and boys can rock and roll any day. Amy and Cream and Me: Oh yeah go Team Dreamers! then we jumped into the air and laughed.


End file.
